


Two Hearts book 1: Prologue

by CookeiWookei



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, snugglemao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookeiWookei/pseuds/CookeiWookei
Summary: By far the longest and best piece of work I've made, originally from wattpad and originally supposed to be a one shot, but NOPE
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao & King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Once upon a rainy day

Mao Mao stared outside the window, eyes glazed over boredly. It had been raining all day, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He let out a sigh, and sat up the sofa, crossing his legs under himself. Badgerclops was 'training' Adodabat in the dojo, the most Mao Mao knew about it was that Badgerclops intended to delay Adorabat's actual training in some way. He insisted that Mao Mao leave the training to him, and that he wanted to help. Though the Sherrif found that hard to believe. The faint yells and laughs of the two could be heard from the living room in which he sat, thinking about what he could do to entertain himself.

The black cat glared at the device that Badgerclops uses to play games, that was the one thing he refused to do, as he didn't find much enjoyment in them, instead they rather frustrated him. He stared out the window again, until his empty head was disturbed by the blare of the King's alarm. Mao Mao stood up. A smile stretched across his face, he finally had something he could do.

The sherrif fetched an umbrella and dashed out through the door, throwing it up as he got outside. He headed towards the Royal Castle, where the king resided. He didn't take time to notice any of the Sweetypies that were still around on the streets, Pinky, who was claiming that the rain would make his skin slimier, which seemed hardly possible. Chubbums, who was doing something rather strange, which was unable to be made out, and Old Blue, who was sitting at a café or some kind of similar building, at a table, under an umbrella. The blue dog was reading some strange psychiatry book.

Mao Mao arrived at the castle, throwing open the grand doors, yelling "My leige! Is something wrong?", to be subjected to none other than King Snugglemagne sitting casually in his throne.


	2. The castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

"So nice of you to join us, Sherrif." Snugglemagne adressed Mao Mao with a slight smirk on his lips after the end of the sentence. Around him were a group of Sweetypies.  
"What on earth is going on here?" Mao Mao growled out.  
"Why we were having a rather lovely chat." The king chuckled. "So, we decided to invite you as well, my boy."  
"You used the ALARM as an INVITATION?!" Mao Mao yelled out.  
"Now, Now, Sherrif. No need to be so loud. It's just that none of us would run an invitation over to your home, well, in this dreadful weather and all, it would be simply unthinkable to send a poor soul out there!" The king smirked more as he said this, looking at the partly drenched Mao Mao, who was standing there, arms crossed. "Now, dear Mao Mao, come and sit by me, I went through the trouble of saving you a seat after all. You may as well stay and enjoy our company."  
Mao Mao grumbled and reluctantly agreed, going over and looking at the area beside the king. "There's no seat here, your magesty."  
"Oh my! You seem to be correct, well it seems, since Quinten is on some kind of.. worker's strike, that you will have to make do without a chair, unless you would prefer to, I don't know, perhaps sit on my lap?" The king decided to hide his small, mischeivous smile with his hand as he ended this sentence. Mao Mao crossed his arms. "I'll stand." He insisted, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance at the aroggant impetence of the royal.

The king frowned slightly. "Well then, suit yourself." He cleared his throat. "Now, shall we return to our conversation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to each of the partygoers.  
"What conversation would that be?" Mao Mao asked  
"Oh, you know, relationships and such." The king replied, smirking a bit as he did.


	3. Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

"Relationships?" Mao Mao asked, suprised by the fact that this group of all people would be discussing this. "Why would you of all people be discussing this, my leige." He looked to Snugglemagne, who simply shrugged. "Come, Come, Sherrif. We are able to have some fun at times." He chuckled. "Now, whose turn was it?" He asked. This went on for hours. Mao Mao stood, leaning against the table, tapping his chin with his fingers boredly, his eyelids dropping over his eyes half way.

During this conversation, neither him nor the king spoke about their own relationship interests, he guessed it was due to the king's habit of being self-conscious of his decisions and preferences. The time came in which the little gathering was over. "I shall see you all next week!" King Snugglemagne called after them, waving with a small dip in his hand. "I suppose I should be going t-." Mao Mao began saying. "Now wait a second, Mao Mao." Snugglemagne stopped him. "You won't leave your defenseless king all by his lonesome in this bi~g castle, would you?" He made a pouty face during the sentence, which made Mao Mao give a grumpy sigh. "Fine, I will stay in the castle with you, your magesty, until Quentin returns. When will that be?" He asked, looking at the king.  
"Ohh it shouldn't be that long.. say.. a week?" He proposed unsurely. "This has happened before, sometimes it takes about a month of peasant food and, poor living quality, for him to return."  
"A-A month?!" Mao Mao exclaimed suprisedly.  
"Why yes! Don't your servants stay away for months on end?"  
"I don't have servants, your heighness."  
"Oh, well that explains it then, you do seem a bit too.. riff raff.. anyway." He gave out a small laugh

Mao mao grew annoyed again. "Oh Mao Mao my boy, don't look so frustrated! I'm only teasing you." He let out a small laugh. "Even still, a month's stay here shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you, right? After all it is closer to the town than the your own home, is it not? You could have easier access to the monsters to defend us! You'll also be able to eat simply divine food!, If we're lucky, as since Quentin's gone on his little tizzy, I've had to cook." He chuckled. "The dishes don't seem to always go so well."


	4. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

The first week went by at a snail's pace. Mao Mao didn't exactly serve the king, but he kept guard during the times that it was required, such as standing outside of the King's chamber while he slept and such. Snugglemagne attempted to converse with Mao Mao often during this week, often making small jests and joking comments at him. Although it was obviously not the King's intent, it annoyed the Sherrif greatly.

The time for the King's apparent weekly meeting with that small group of Sweetypies. Mao Mao, yet again, lacked a seat. He listened to them talk about their problems, and then hear the king laugh them off as simply 'trivial peasant matters'. This made the Sherrif increasingly more fed up of this Snarky, priveledged man.

After the little group session, Snugglemagne looked at Mao Mao. "It seems you haven't really been enjoying this, Mao Mao."  
"Oh, no, my leige. It's been greaaat." He said in a sarcastic, blunt tone.  
"Ah.. well, I see." He coughed slightly. "If possible, Sherrif, I would like some assistance in cooking myself a meal." He told Mao Mao.  
"Certainly, Sir." The black cat replied, standing up and cracking his back, lossening it up from bending over to lean against the table.

The two made food, and ate in the same room, yet somehow they seemed seperate, they didn't interact during the time of their meals, and Mao Mao, at least, didn't acknowledge the King after the meal, simply going and standing at his post for the night watch.

Nothing happened, during the night. The only somewhat significant action being a few strange noises coming from Snugglemagne's room, which Mao Mao just dissmissed as the king making sounds and snores in his sleep.

The following morning, Mao Mao was awakened by a loud thud on the castle's main doors. The sherrif walked over to the large arch, and opened one of the doors, immediately being thrown back by a large, rhino-like monster.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Mao Mao stood, he smirked. "Finally! Something interesting." He drew his sword and held it ready, glaring at the beast's eyes. It ran passed him, heading towards the king's chamber. "Your majesty!" Yelled the Sherrif, tailing after the monster.

When Mao Mao arrived, Snugglemagne was in the air. "Sherrif! Save me!" He yelled dramatically. Mao Mao ran at the monster, slashing at its hide. It tore like cloth against his sword, and collapsed. Mao Mao looked at what remained, a wire framework and a group of Sweetypies inside. He was stunned. "What.. Is THIS?!" He turned to the king angrily  
"I-I can explain-" Snugglemagne said, scooting back towards the wall as Mao Mao approached. "Y-You see, Sherrif, it was just a- Yes! A drill- To test if you were still prepared to fight! And-" He said quickly, but was cut off by Mao Mao stomping his foot down as he reached the king, glaring down at him.

The King suddenly changed moods. He let put an impatient, somewhat angry whine. "Mao Mao you fool! Can't you see that this entire time I've been trying to get you to spend time with me?! I set up this week so that we could get to know eachother better, and grow closer! That didn't work, so we had to try and create a situation that would put me in danger, so that you would save me and then-" He panted, catching his breath. He calmed down. "-Then perhaps you would finally feel the same way I do.." He looked down, hugging his own legs.

Mao Mao was dumbfounded by the king's words. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "My leige." He added quickly afer.  
"Can you not tell, Sherrif? I.. I really like.. one might possibly say.. love.. you.. I've been trying to get you to feel the same.. but it didn't seem to work.. I saw how bored and frustrated you were.. and it simply got me fuming! So we set up a situation that would put me in danger.. and have you save me, and quite possibly.. fall for me like I have you.." He looked down still. Mao Mao bit his lip. "I see." He crouched down, and lifted the king's head a little, gently planting a small kiss on Snugglemagne's lips. He pulled away a bit after, blushing faintly. "I do feel the same, Your magesty.. it's just that your jests and teasing at me.. annoy me greatly. I was mad.. because I thought you were in genuine danger when this.." He gestured to the rubble from the fake monster. "..contraption.. attacked. I was worried." He turned to face another way, which was when Snugglemagne stood slowly, embracing Mao Mao in his arms. "I.. apologize, Mao Mao." He said, looking down at him. "I did not mean to worry you."

Mao Mao hugged the large Lion, burying his face into the King's chest. Soft sobs could be heard. "I.. was scared you'd be hurt.. that I wouldn't make it in time." Snugglemagne just held him. "You did though." He smiled softly. "I was 'saved' by you, my dear boy."


	6. More

The embrace between the pair consisted for a long time, they stood in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the company of the other after so long. Mao Mao held King Snugglemagne as best he could, considering his size, and the King easily held Mao Mao, pulling him in slightly closer, which made the Sherrif blush slightly.

"So.. this entire time you had this all planned out?" Mao Mao asked Snugglemagne, looking up at him.  
"Well, Yes! Besides Quentin going on that silly little strike of his. I did however plan to invite you over, Sherrif." The lion replied. Mao Mao smiled a bit. "I do hope you realize that this doesn't change our working relationship in any way." He said, killing the mood a little. "Though.. I wouldn't mind if it changed our casual relationship." He added on after, blushing a little.

Snugglemagne gave a small laugh. "Well I should hope you'd be alright with it, as now I have access to you, dear Mao Mao, I don't think I'll be missing any opportunities any time soon." He leaned down and kissed the cat's head, which made him blush a little more.

This hug continued for around ten minutes, in which the two just enjoyed being together. Mao Mao's repressed feelings had found light, and the King was able to reveal his own feelings as well. After this long, emotionally rivetting session, Mao Mao called Badgerclops, which he had forgotten to do this entire week.  
"Dude! Where are you? You just up and left a few days ago without saying anything! I was worried man! Adorobat hasn't spoken to me since you left, she says she blames me training her as the reason!"  
Mao Mao frowned. "Uh- Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I've been busy, I'm at the King's ca-"  
He was cut off by an obnoxious  
"WHAAT?!" from Badgerclops. "How long have you been at the castle?!"  
"About a week." Replied Mao Mao. "The king asked me to be his guard for a while, since his servent Quentin is on a Worker's strike."  
"For how long? I mean- You could have at least TOLD us!"  
"About a month, maybe more, maybe less." Mao Mao replied. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was a sudden thing, and His Magesty wouldn't let me come home to tell you, and I didn't have time to tell you until now. I'm sorry."  
Badgerclops sighed. "Well, whatever. I'll tell Adorobat."  
"Thank you." Mao Mao replied  
"You're welcome, dude. I'll try and visit you and The King in the morning, and I'll see if I can get Adorobat to come too."  
"Right, I'll see you then. Bye."

As the phone was hung up, A curious Snugglemagne poked his head around the corner. "How did it go?" He asked, looking at Mao Mao. "Not very well, Badgerclops was worried sick, and Adorobat's not been talking to him since I left." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "He said that he'll try to come and see us in the morning." Mao Mao closed his eyes a bit, in truth, he was tired. He had pulled apart the King's scheme, and confessed his love. He then called his best friends and found out all he had caused for them. Snugglemagne had walked over, and embraced Mao Mao in his arms. "I apologize, my dear. I didn't know that it would impact you all so much." He stroked Mao Mao's head gently, which caused him to nestle his head into the King's chest. "You seem tired, would you like to sleep in my quaters with me tonight, Sherrif?"  
"But.. My leige.. I need to stand guard.." He replied tiredly, clearly barely managing to stay awake.  
This was met with a chuckle from the king. "Nonsence, if you slumber beside me, you'll be alerted to any kind of danger right away anyhow! You'll be able to protect me better that way." He smiled. "So you needn't worry about standing guard."  
He could feel Mao Mao falling asleep against him. "It's decided then." He picked Mao Mao up in a bridal-style carry. The smaller tom cat nestled up to Snugglemagne's body, closing his eyes and drifting off peacefully. The lion smiled, blushing softly as he looked at the Sherrif, rather embarrassed to be doing this after such a long time of waiting. "You look so cute when you sleep~" He said softly, carrying him back towards his chamber, noticing the soft purring that Mao Mao was giving off. Snugglemagne just assumed that it was what he did while he slept, and didn't take it as anything particularly special.

When the two reached the room, Snugglemagne opened the door silently, as not to wake the sleeping kitty. He walked over to the large, king-sized bed, and lay Mao Mao under its covers. He then walked over to the door, closing it quietly, before deliately walking over to the sleeping Mao Mao, and sneaking into the bed beside him, gently wrapping his arms around him. It didn't take long for the King to fall asleep, cuddling the Sherrif lovingly.


	7. Morning

The night went by in a flash, and soon, the morning sun shone through the grand curtains of King Snugglemagne's room, creating a soft glow in the chamber. It was a nice awakening for Mao Mao, who rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around slowly. He sat up a little before he turned his head and looked at the sleeping lion beside him. A blush swiftly overcame the sherrif. He wanted to recoil out of shock, but didn't want to disturb his sleeping king.

Mao waited, and waited for Snugglemagne to wake up, he had lay back down beside the lion, and hesitantly, he snuggled back into his arms. It wasn't often, or, at all until recently, that he had been able to do this. He had always dreamed about snuggling closely with the large King, and, admittedly it was one of his guilty pleasures to imagine doing so in the comfort of his bed.

Eventually, Snugglemagne awoke, he sat up and stretched with a small noise, working the little kinks and stiffness out of his joints. Mao Mao looked up at his arms, which flexed with almost every movement. This made the black tom blush a little more. Snugglemagne caught a glimpse of Mao Mao being awake, and smirked a little. "Now, Now, my dear boy, there's simply no need to act so embarrassed, after all, we are a couple now."  
"Unoficially!" Mao Mao protested, blushing up a storm at just the thought of them acting all cutesy in public, he knew it would hurt his public image, and that it would be difficult to refrain from being affectionate with the King during work hours. Though it pained him, while he is on guard, the two must have a strictly professional relationship, though, while in casuality, they would be able to do this sort of thing as much as they desired.

Snugglemagne smiled. "Well, not oficially YET" He teased Mao, who had been caught up in his complicated thoughts. "Who knows, Mao Mao, someday you may even become.." He smirked and leaned in closer, giving a seductive, flirtatious look. "..My king." This made Mao Mao completely go off the chain in embarrassed stuttering and muttering about inaudible things, which made Snugglemagne chuckle softly to himself.

"Right! We'd better have a change of clothes ready for you for when those friends of yours arrive!" Snugglemagne announced to Mao Mao, who had suddenly changed mood. "Yeah.." He looked down and to the side, a frown plastered across his face as he thought of the time in which he would see the dissapointment on Adorabat and Baderclops' faces. "I just hope they aren't too upset with me.."  
Snugglemagne frowned and helped Mao to his feet. "Cheer up, Dear! I'm positive that they will be absolutely exctatic to see you! But perhaps not so much after I tell them the news." He gave a small giggle, putting his hand to his mouth, giving the Sherrif a side-eyed grin.  
"H-Hey! I'm not sure if we should tell them so so-"  
"Nonsence!" Cut in the king. "They should be the first to know! They are your companions after all. No matter how disgusting.. and.. weird they are!" He gave a slightly blunt jab at the two comrades of Mao's, he took little notice of it however, and simply passed it off as His magesty jesting at the two, as his usual manner directs him to do.

Snugglemagne stepped off of the bed. "Come now, dear! Let us find you an outfit!" He gestured for him to follow with a wave of his hand, to which Mao Mao quickly did. The two travelled down the hall to the dressing room in which The sherrif remembered all too well. "Not this place again!" He groaned.  
"How rude! I invite you to wear my own clothing, and this is how you see it?" He pouted, looking back at Mao Mao, who had bitten his lip. "I-I apologize, my leige."  
Snugglemagne chuckled softly. "It is quite alright, that look of yours made up for it."

Mao Mao was lead inside by the King, who allowed him to look around as he wished. The Sherrif didn't find much to his liking, unsuprisingly, but as a substitute to his armour, which was currently hung up somewhere in the King's dressing room, he decided to go for a business-casual look, with a simple white shirt, grey vest and black slacks. He wanted to look his best after seeing his friends after such a long dissappearance, just to let them know he was alright, and he wanted to impress his King.

This decision got a small smile and nod of approval from the royal. "I would join you in that style, dear Sherrif, but a king must look his most royal in front of his subjects."  
"I understand, your magesty." Mao Mao said, dipping his head in respect.  
"Oh, please, darling. Call me Snugglemagne, no need for formalities while you are off duty." He smirked softly. "I am of course, fine with any pet names you decide to give me, after all, I've been using the ones I gave you since I first saw you, you Saucy Knave." He added, giving him a throwback line, which made Mao Mao blush softly. He felt as if he was incapable of calling His magesty anything informal for too long. "H-How about I just stick with Sn-Snugglemagne for now?" Suggested the Sherrif.  
"Fine, Fine, but I'll break you someday." He replied, giving him a wink before leading out. A flustered Mao Mao folllwed after, trying to regain his 'cool' before he met Badgerclops and Adorabat after a week of not seeing them.

When the Throne room was reached, the King sat on his throne, with Mao Mao standing beside him, on his right of course, as his right hand man. After a few minutes, the doors swung open slowly, and in came Badgerclops and Adorabat, who both gave a small wave.


	8. Reunion

A strong feeling of anxiety overcame Mao Mao as he looked at his friends, Adorabat came flying at him, full speed and yelling "MAO MAOOOOOOO!" She crashed into him and hugged her little wings around his front. She began asking questions in a hurried mess, making her unable to be understood. "Hey, Adorabat, slow down." The hero said, looking at her. He noticed that she had small tears in the corners of her eyes. "I thought you were going to be gone forever!" She wailed, clearly heartbroken. "Why didn't you say anything?!"  
Mao Mao frowned. "I'm sorry, Adorabat.. I didn't know it would be so sudden, I was just called over here by the King's alarm, and didn't know I'd be staying so long." Adorabat said nothing to this, simply hugging him. Mao Mao looked at his other friend, Badgerclops. His slow walk over here made the Sherrif even more anxious, he knew that the badger would be mad, especially about the length of time he was missing. "H-Hey Badgerclops." Mao managed to stutter out nervously. "Sorry that I dissappeared so sud-" He was cut off by Badgerclops hugging him. "I'm just glad you're okay, man. You really did have us both worried sick." Mao Mao hugged his friends close, they were both clearly upset, doing their best to overcome this sadness with the happiness of seeing him. "I'm alright, you two." The Sherrif said, gently pulling away.  
"Does this mean you'll be coming home now?" Asked Adorabat, tilting her head slightly to the side while asking him the question. "Not just yet.. I still have to stay here for a few weeks, until His Magesty's butler returns from his strike." He rolled his eyes, thinking about the bird's refusal to work.

"Oh.. well, can we at least visit??" Asked the small bat. "I still want to be able to come and see you, Mao Mao!"  
"That's.. up to the King." He explained, turning to look at the lion, who was just standing there akwardly.  
"Oh well I don't see why not!" replied Snugglemagne with a forced smile, this clearly made him uncomfortable. "However, I must insist that you only come once a week, it'll get too crowded here otherwise!"  
This made the two frown. "Wow, Rude." sneered Badgerclops. The larger hero didn't have much fondness of the ruler, especially with the way he acted so stuck up. The king looked rather offended, putting his hand to his chest. "Why is it rude that I want to spend some time with my dear boyfriend?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Stammered out Badgerclops, turning to Mao. "You're actually dating this goon?!"  
Mao Mao's face turned into a slight sneer. "Don't you talk about the King, and my boyfriend like that!" He yelled out at him, which suprised Badgerclops, and yet made him a lot angrier.  
"What do you see in him?! He's a stuck up, lazy bafoon! He doesn't even do a good job of ruling his kingdom! We have to save his worthless butt all the time! And now you're dating him?! Why?! What did he pay you with to get you to do this?!" He clenched his fists and glared at Mao Mao, who was gripping his arm, with his teeth clenched. "Unless you actually love this pompous clown!" Added Badgerclops.  
"I do love him!" Retorted the Sherrif. "And if you don't like it, then you can just.. LEAVE!" He yelled, pointing at the door. "I don't want to be around someone like you if this is how you feel." He glared up at him coldly.  
Adorabat hovered in the air, on the verge of tears. "Guys-"  
"Fine!" Yelled Badgerclops. "I guess I will leave! Come on Adorabat, we don't need him anymore!" He grabbed Adorabat and stormed out, not giving the five year old a chance to protest.

Mao Mao clenched his fists as he watched them go, biting down on his lip harshly. He beared the slam of the large, arched door and fell to his knees, breaking down into a sob. Snugglemagne watched him, his heart clenching. He felt completely at fault, guilt gripping at his stomach and making it churn. "Mao-" He was cut off. "I'm sorry.. that you had to see that." Butted in Mao Mao. "I think.. that I'm going to go on a walk.." He said, standing up. He didn't face the King, simply crossing his arms and walking out the door.

Snugglemagne stood helplessly, he couldn't do anything to help. He clenched his arm, thinking back to all the things that the rotten deputy had said about him. They were all right, and he knew it, but, he had thought that people thought it was charming, rather than angering. He looked down, burying his face into his false mane. Ah, yes. His wig. He kept it on to maintain pride, and to 'look his best', it was only now that he realized that it meant nothing if his pride was worthless in the first place. He took the wig off, throwing it on the floor along with his crown. He sat down on his throne. "What a worthless king I am. Unable to please neither his citizens nor his love." He felt awful, guilty. He rarely felt like this, but now, it seemed as if it would be all he would ever feel again. He leaned his hand on the armrest of his throne, positioning it upwards. He leaned his face into his knuckles, closing his eyes and crying softly.

Mao Mao wandered the streets. The filthy, vile streets that he had come to enjoy. Filled with careless, happy sweetypies, all laughing and having fun. The sherrif stayed to the edge, as not to bother them. He stared at the paving as he walked, head down low. He bumped into several citizens as he walked, briefly apologizing as he walked passed them. He could feel the weird looks he was recieving. He simply dismissed them until he bumped into a figure he recognized, one with a large hat and a cloak. One who didn't ever say much. Honey.


	9. Honey

"Oh. Sorry." Mao apologized to the magical apprentice before trying to push passed. He was stopped by her. Mao Mao looked up at her confusedly. Honey gestured to a bench nearby.

The sherrif frowned, and went along with her suggestion. He went and sat on the bench, Honey came and sat beside him. She gestured for him to talk with her hand.  
"Talk? About what?" Mao asked. Honey pointed to his chest, around where his heart is.  
"Feelings? Huph, what feelings? Heroes do not share their feelings!" He said defensively. Honey raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine!" Mao Mao pouted, crossing his arms. "I guess you've noticed, then?" He asked, pulling his legs onto the bench and hugging them to his chest. "Everyone has though, I suppose." He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll talk."

"It started last week, when Quentin, the King's butler went on a worker's strike. His magesty asked me to be his guard/butler while his employed one was gone. It turned out he had an elaborate plan to get me to fall in love with him.." He looked to the side. "..But I already was. Me and him ended up confessing to eachother, and decided to try dating. Then, later today, Badgerclops and Adorabat came to visit me, and when they heard.. Badgerclops was incredibly angry.." He growled just at the thought of his friend at the time before. "And then he left, after insulting His magesty several times to the face. He also made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me." He held his legs closer in to himself. "So, there." He said, uncurling himself. "I talked about my feelings, what do you plan to do with this information? I don't even care anymore." He almost glared at Honey, who didn't respond. Mao frowned and looked away. "You truly are just a listener, huh?" He sighed. Honey said nothing, she simply stood up and walked away towards the castle.

The Sherrif rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, Honey came back. She brought a boquet of flowers, with a note. 'For the king, from you', Mao Mao read. The sherrif looked at the flowers, they were all picked very delicately, and recently, probably from the palace gardens. Honey nodded to Mao, who didn't understand why she wanted him to give him these.

The hero decided to anyway, he stood up, and walked back to the castle doors, slowly, he opened them. A depressed-looking, wigless Snugglemagne sat on his throne. Mao's eyes widened a bit, he walked over, the flowers hidden behind his back as he did so. When he got to Snugglemagne's feet, Mao kneeled down. "My leige." He said simply, holding the flowers out for him. The king opened his eyes, and looked at the boquet. He sat up straight, and looked at the flowers, all around. Mao was happy he had taken the note off before giving it to him now.

Snugglemagne sniffed the flowers, and actually began tearing up slowly. This made the Sherrif jolt up a bit. "Mao Mao..." He said softly, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "I.. I'm sorry.."  
Mao panicked a bit. "No, No.. there's no need to be sorry.."  
"There is, my dear boy.. I was unable to support you.. or cheer you up after that little.. quarrel over me with your companions.." He looked to the side. "I apologize, Mao Mao.. so very much.. it was I who caused that argument.. for my own selfish desires, just as your friend said."  
"No, my leige!" Mao protested. "I'm the one who's sorry, I stormed off, not because of you.. I thought I needed some time to be alone.. but I was wrong. It just made my mood.. and yours worse." He looked down as King Snugglmagne looked at him, the hero refusing to meet his eyes. "..I didn't realize how much I had hurt you by leaving.. It's not your fault that me and Badgerclops had that argument.. it's because he refuses to accept that what he knows is just the surface you.." He looked up at the King. "Because I know you so much more than they do, more than they ever will." He smiled a little bit. Snugglemagne smiled a bit too. "Thank you.." He hugged the smaller cat closely.

Mao Mao was happy he could cheer up his King. "I'm sorry I stormed off like that.. It turns out.. this is what I needed." He cuddled up to him. Snugglemagne nodded. "It's all perfectly fine, my boy.. and I'm positive that Badgerclops shall come around soon." Mao nodded. 'I need to thank Honey later' he thought to himself. "I love you.. my dear king." Mao told him, looking up at his face, smiling.  
"O-Oh! How embarrassing-" Snugglemagne blushed a little, realizing that Mao had yet to see him without his wig off. "Hah.. I just realized that you haven't seen us without our wig.." He covered his head, trying to hide the tiny hairs where his mane should normally be. Mao moved his hands slightly. "I think you look perfect no matter what." He insisted, smiling.

Snugglemagne smiled, and kissed Mao Mao's head. "Thank you, Sherrif." It was now Mao's turn to blush softly. He cradled himself into the lion's large arms, nuzzling his head against his chest. "I'm just glad I was able to help you cheer up." He replied. "Now I just wish Badgerclops would come and apologize." He sighed. "He's always like this, stubborn and annoying. He doesn't see people beyond what they are. Baby monsters? Yes, People? No."  
"But you're different from him." Snugglemagne smiled. "I do not know your companions well, but I do know that I'm not particularly liked by them.. I could tell obviously from Badgerclops, however I am not so sure about the small one."  
"Neither am I in all honesty, Adorabat doesn't tend to talk about you, even when we have to save you and stuff."

Snugglemagne nodded. "A perculiar one, she is. I don't particularly take notice of my subjects, but I've always known she was an odd ball. Especially since she requeated to join your department, whereas any other sweetypie would run and hide in the presence, or even mention of a monster."  
Mao nodded. "She's a lot braver than the others. I see a lot of potential in her. She wants to do what's right.." This brought Mao back to the fight he had with Badgerclops, and Adorabat's worried, scared look on her face. "I need to apologize to her too.." He frowned, holding Snugglemagne close.


	10. Sk i p

It had been another week since the argument, it was reasonably the same as the week before, the only differences being that Mao Mao enjoyed it. He spent time with The King, and talked to him a lot. They had enjoyable conversations while cooking and eating. Snugglemagne even went so far as to start teasing Mao Mao a little bit, for example, offering to let him join in with the bath that he took every evening. This made the Sherrif blush intensly, to which the King always chuckled to cutely. Snugglemagne had began to be more open about his feelings towards Mao Mao, perhaps Badgerclops' words had affected him in some way. Regarding Badgerclops, neither him nor Adorabat visited that week like they agreed to. This upset Mao Mao for a while, but he was quickly distracted from it by his love. 

That night, instead of the meeting that had taken place two weeks in sequence before, Snugglemagne and Mao had set up a romantic dinner, the two had actually cooked something decent enough for it to be considered fancy. Something that the Sherrif had noticed was that not only Quentin, but the cook and the guards were also missing. He assumed that the butler had taken them with him on the strike.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Snugglemagne asked Mao Mao, which snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mhm, it might be probably the fanciest steak I've ever had, though I doubt that it measures up to the things you have oftenly."  
"Nonsense, Sherrif! If anything, it tastes better, especially considering the love that went into it." The king smiled as he said this, which made Mao Mao instinctively smile too. "Oh, also, how come you didn't have that meeting today?"  
"Oh, that? That was just a part of my scheme, to keep you occupied while we readied 'The attack'." Explained the King. This made Mao a little uneasy that he was tricked, but he waved it off, as the King had no ill intentions, after all.

It was when Snugglemagne yawned a little that Mao Mao was snapped back into reality. He looked at His magesty's plate, noticing it was clean, and that he, himself couldn't eat another bite. "Are we going to the bedroom now, my leige?" Asked Mao Mao.  
"In a while, and what did I say about calling me titles in confidence?" Snapped Snugglemagne a little.  
"Ah! Sorry- S-Snugglemagne."  
"Better." Smirked the King. "Now, follow me my dear Mao Mao."

The sherrif stood up and walked over, and after a brief kiss on the head from the taller lion, followed his lead out onto the Balcony. Upon opening the doors, the cool outdoors air hit Mao Mao's face. The crisp, clean air smelled better than the daytime air, it always had. Snugglemagne walked over to the edge of the railing, leaning over it and looking at the sky. "Come look, dear." He called Mao Mao over, who stood and looked at the sky. He wasn't as enchanted as the King was, however he could agree that it was rather beautiful.

Mao Mao's eyes began to wander the night time scene, until he saw the Sherrif's department. The building looked dead, without a single light illuminating from its many windows. This made his heart clench. Were his friends alright? Were they safe?  
Snugglemagne read Mao's expression. "My dear Sherrif, go to them." He said, smiling softly. "Go and see if they're alright."  
Mao Mao looked up at his lover, he embraced him tightly. "Thank you." He thanked him, before dashing off and out the front door. Snugglemagne went back inside, closing the doors to the balcony. He went to his room, and sat on the bed, waiting patiently.

Mao Mao dashed out the door, his cape flying behind him. He headed straight towards the Sherrif's department, taking the same route he had taken half a month ago. He went as quick as he could, his heart pounding in his chest, right up until the moment that he reached it. The Sherrif took a moment to catch his breath before walking over to the door and knocked, only to find it open. His eyes widened and he swung the door open, looking around. "Adorabat?! Badgerclops?!" He yelled loudly.

A blue head poked out of a crevice. "Mao Mao..?" Asked adorabat, who quickly wiggled out of her hiding spot and flew over, embracing his leg. Mao hugged her closely. "Adorabat.. are you ok?! What happened, where's Badgerclops?!"  
Adorabat began sniffling, crying into his leg. "He..He left a few days ago.. he said that he was done playing hero.. that he couldn't take this anymore.." Mao Mao suddenly sat down. It felt like the room was spinning. "He.. left?" He felt dizzy, and sick to his stomach.

Adorabat looked at him. "You won't leave me.. right.. Mao Mao?" She asked, her eyes still watering. Mao Mao held her close. "I won't." He could feel her belly was thinner than before, had she not been eating? She had no money, and there was nothing in the fridge, he knew that since Badgerclops still always refused to do the grocery shopping. His query was confirmed without even asking as she began coughing. "Adorabat.. I'm taking you back to the castle.. you need food, and desperstely need water too by the looks of it.."  
"I'm fine, Mao Mao.." She lied, wanting to act strong, she didn't want to burden her mentor.

Mao didn't listen, he was already picking her up and running back to the castle at breakneck speed. He leapt up the entire flight of stairs leading to the main door, and landed powerfully, barging his way into the throne room.  
Snugglemagne came into the room, gasping. "What happened to her?"  
"Badgerclops left and she hasn't eaten anything in days! She's desperately dehydrated, and needs food and water as quickly as possible!"  
Snugglemagne nodded, he rushed off to the kitchen. Mao put Adorabat down on the table, her malnourishment was clearly showing through her skin when he got a look at her in the light. He bit his lip, this was his fault, he should have talken to Badgerclops instead of postponing it. He felt immesurable guilt. Snugglemagne brought in warmed up leftovers from that day's lunch, as it would take too much time to cook something. Along with that, was a large glass of water. He brought it over and set it on the table. Mao Mao opened Adorabat's mouth and began feeding her the food, hoping that she'd subconsciously recognise it, which luckily, she did. She weakly went over to the bowl, she began eating as fast as her malnourished body would allow her, taking long drinks of the water inbetweeen bites. Her stomach rumbled loudly while she ate. Mao teared up, Adorabat was okay, she was eating finally, and was going to be okay. She was going to be safe, and healthy again like she was before.

Mao Mao gave a sigh of relief, after Adorabat had finished, he hugged her close. "Adorabat.. I am so.. so sorry.." He said through now running tears. "This is all my fault and-" He was interrupted by the deputy. "It's not your fault.. Mao Mao.. you didn't know.."  
The sherrif still hugged her closely, slowly picking her up. "Snugglemagne.. is it alright if she sleeps next to us tonight..? I just want to know that she's safe.."  
The king smiled. "Of course."  
His past self would have protested greatly, but the King understood why, the two had just been traumatised for a second time, happening as recent as the other event. He could understand why easily.

Mao Mao smiled. "Thank you.. so much.." He went over and leaned against the Lion's torso, giving him a psuedo hug while still holding Adorabat. Mao could feel Adorabat getting somewhat better, he could feel that her belly was now full, considering she ate both his and the King's meals. The three headed to the King's bedroom, laying down. Adorabat was already asleep by the time they reached it. Mao Mao and Snugglemagne lay down, the three cuddled up to one another closely.


	11. "Okay"

A few more days had passed, Adorabat was still staying with the two in the castle. Mao Mao had been out looking for Badgerclops often, going outside the kingdom and the valley on multiple trips. He found nothing but dead monsters in the forest, of which he assume was thanks to Badgerclops. Beyond that, the ocean and the wasteland, with no signs of him whatsoever. It was if the large hero had vanished into thin air. His searches grew more frequent, and with a wider range. He used the aerocycle to move around quickly. The fact that the aerocycle was left behind made Mao Mao assume that Badgerclops used his arm to travel, he knew that there was a rocket booster on there from previous battles.

No matter where he looked, he found no traces of his friend, or, as Badgerclops probably saw it, former friend. This made Mao Mao worry extensively, he struggled sleeping, and often just stood in the castle somewhere, shaking. Though he would always try and reassure Snugglemagne, not wanting to worry his love like he had before. Adorabat wasn't coping well, either, she was incredibly depressed, though she tried to hide it while her mentor was watching. She would often give a forced smile and repeat the phrase "A hero must stay strong." Though it was visibly killing her to try to do so.

The king was worried about both of them, Mao Mao the most. He had lost his recently gained chatteriness, and was clearly upset and worried about the cybernetic badger. He did the best he could to comfort him, and to try to get him to cheer up. Nothing seemed to work for long, though.

One morning, Mao Mao just gave up, right there and then, before even getting out of bed, he curled into a ball and wrapped the blanket over himself. "Mao Mao.?" Snugglemagne looked at the Sherrif.  
"What's even the point anymore Snugglemagne.. I'm never going to find him. It's been four days since we found out he dissappeared, and even longer than that since he actually did.. he's probably long gone by now.." He was laying on his side, facing away from the king. Snugglemagne frowned, his heart aching for his depressed love. "Dear.. I'm sorry for saying this, but.. maybe he's gone somewhere so hidden.. because he doesn't want to be found?" He gently began rubbing Mao's back, trying to slowly comfort him. "Maybe it was true that he had had enough being a hero.. it couldn't have been all your fault, Dear.. You shouldn't blame yourself.. especially since there was nothing you could have done. I feel like there was a good chance he would have probably left anyway.." Though his words weren't very comforting, they were the best he could do, and at the very least, they made Mao Mao turn over, and hug the King's arm closely. "Thank you.. for trying to cheer me up.." He pulled him close with tremendous strength, which Snugglemagne still didn't know how he kept it in such a small body. Mao Mao wrapped the King's arms around him, cuddling up against his chest. The lion held him close, trying to do the one thing he could to help him cope. 

There was a small flapping noise, as Adorabat landed outside the door, slowly opening it. She peered in before waddling over and hopping onto the bed, hugging Mao Mao closely. "I'm sorry Mao Mao.. I didn't mean to get so upset, I just.. really miss Badgerclops.." The sherrif rubbed her head. "Me too, Adorabat. Me too.." He wrapped his arms around the small bat, and the three just lay there, trying their best to cheer the other up, and to comfort them with the loss of their friend.

After a while, the three all broke away from one another. Mao Mao and Snugglemagne sat up, and Adorabat hopped off of the bed. Snugglemagne gave Mao a small kiss on the cheek before he got out of bed, stretching. He waited for Mao Mao to join him. It was a few minutes before the Sherrif got up, he leaned against the King, hugging his arm. "I suppose it's my turn to make breakfast then?" Joked Snugglemagne lightly. A slight nod came from the black cat, who was now gently rubbing his head against the pink lion's arm. His magesty stroked Mao Mao's head gently. This earned a small nuzzle from the Sherrif. The king accepted this before he began to walk down the corridoor, with a lovingly clingy boyfriend, and that boyfriend's figurative daughter.

Soon, Adorabat went and waited in the small living area that resided beside the throne room, which she and Mao Mao had turned one of the empty rooms into, though the King was not used to this kind of casual setting, he did enjoy the quaintness of the area, and that the seats were a lot more comfy than his throne. Snugglemagne stood in the kitchen, he had to make the three's meal with one arm, Mao Mao clinging tightly to the other, though it did make certain activities rather difficult during the process, he did enjoy the fact that he was able to comfort Mao Mao, even a little bit. After the breakfast was made, the two brought it through to the living area, Adorabat consumed it somewhere in the middle between heartily and slowly, Mao Mao ate it rather slow, as did Snugglemagne, who was taking his time to eat in a polite manner out of habit.

The three shared a meal together, it helped to warm the two who were mourning. That was when Snugglemagne decided that the three of them were going to have a day of simply cosy relaxation, he would even bring over the television from the Sherrif's house, though he would leave the games console, as he had heard from Mao Mao that it wasn't particularly interesting. With a kiss on the head to Mao Mao, Snugglemagne stood up. "I'll be back in a short while." He went to fetch his remote, which controlled his secret tunnels. He found it, and pressed a button, a hole entered within a wall, which lead to the Sherrif department's building. The act took at most twenty minutes, it was no trouble getting there and back, however disconnecting the cables correctly and then putting them back in the right place at the castle took the most time. Yet, it made Mao Mao and Adorabat happier. The three all snuggled up, the Sherrif in the arms of the King, and the Deputy flopped onto the top of the Sherrif's head. The three had a relaxing afternoon, watching television under a thick, warm blanket when it grew colder in the night, and eventually falling asleep in that cosy position.


	12. Gift

The day after, Mao Mao and Adorabat looked and appeared to feel somewhat better, though they were still a lot more down than their usual selves. Mao Mao had developed to be very clingy while he was upset, which didn't bother Snugglemagne, as he enjoyed being able to help comfort him. The sherrif was now more or less back to his regular attitude, though he still stuck to a close proximity to his King. Adorabat looked like she genuinely meant that she was alright now, which also helped improve Mao Mao's mood. Though the stay at home, cosy day they had yesterday shouldn't have been much, it oddly helped the two of them greatly. Though there was obviously still the lingering sorrow for their missing friend, which was understandable.

Today probably wouldn't be that much different, though it unfortunately wasn't as snuggly, the three did plan to stay at home most of the day, apart from Snugglemagne, who had planned to secretly sneak off and recieve a certain item to suprise Mao Mao with. He was excited to give it to him, and believed that he would enjoy it.

After the three had eaten breakfast, Mao Mao and Adorabat headed off to the living area. Snugglemagne walked towards the front doors, Mao Mao turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming, My king?" He asked, stopping to wait for his answer.  
"I'll be coming later, my dear Sherrif, I must go pick something up before though." He smiled to him. This made Mao Mao somewhat suspiscious, and also a little saddened. "Alright." The cat replied, he nodded and walked into the living area behind Adorabat. He went and sat down on the comfy seating. "I'll just wait for him, then." He decided. The king smiled, he loved seeing Mao Mao, even with his suspiscious face. He walked out of the castle, and into the courtyard. Rather than taking one of his shortcuts, he decided that he would rather walk the distance for once, it had been a while since he had done so, and he would like to put the effort in, after all, it was a rather special item that he was to recieve.

Snugglemagne began to walk down towarda the town within the valley, he took his time, going at a leisurely walking pace, the texture of the ground was odd on his paw pads, but it wasn't unfamiliar, he was just no longer used to feeling it. He took his time to look around at all the houses, attempting to recall which of his citizens lived where, it was rather easy to guess from their decor, that and the sweetypies that lived there had only just awoken, and were coming out to do their daily business. The lion reached what he assumed to be the right building, a jeweller's place. He didn't even know the kingdom had a jeweller until recently.

The lion pushed the door open and gracefully walked in. He was greeted by one of his citizens, they weren't one of the main few, so the King didn't remember their name.  
"Your magesty." The sweetypie bowed as Snugglemagne entered. "I have prepared the item, would you like to see it?" They asked politely.  
"Indeed I would." Replied the royal. He was presented with the object, it was perfectly to what he had imagined. His eyes lit up as he looked at it, Mao Mao was sure to like it. "It's wonderous!" He exclaimed  
"Thank you, sire, it will fit your grandeure perfectly."  
"Oh, it isn't for me." He chuckled a bit. "It's for somebody special."  
"Oh? Does his magesty have a secret suitor?" Asked the jeweller.  
"You'll hear soon enough." He smiled, handing the item back to the sweetypie to be packaged. It was soon handed back to him, and Snugglemagne handed the jeweller the appropriate amount of money. "Thank you." He smiled  
"Oh, no problem at all, your grace! I hope that this makes that special person happy." The jeweller smiled.  
Snugglemagne nodded, and left, smiling. He held the small bag to his chest with his hands, his smile grew as he thought of Mao Mao's face when he recieved it. It made him happy to think of his love like that.

The king walked back to the palace slowly, the scene of the Sherrif recieving the gift played out in his head. His happy face made the King even happier. This was met with odd looks from the citizens which were watching their king walk up a street while beaming like an idiot. They said nothing at the fear of being tortured by the lion, as they knew he did. Snugglemagne ignored his subjects, he simply walked until he reached the castle. He opened the door slowly, quietly waltzing in before closing it again. That was when he had another idea, that little waltz he did gave him the greatest of ideas he could think of. A ball. He should host a ball, and give Mao Mao the gift then. He could imagine it, the ball room filled with sweetypie citizens, an elegant outfit for both him and the Sherrif, there'd be dancing, chatting, he'd dance with Mao Mao all night long, and then at the end of the night, under the full moon, he'd give the gift to his love. Though, he could never set it up on his own, not even with Mao Mao's assistance, unless, it was a ball, with only.. a smaller food table? That could work. The king thought to himself about small snackings that the Sweetypies would enjoy at a ball, as the citizens didn't tend to enjoy fancy grandeure, he could easily pass the snacks off with something else such as pastries or bakery goods, along with sweet confectionaries. It might just work, with the help of the other two, they could set up the decorations, and the music could be done with one of those new stereo systems. The king smiled widely, he walked off to his throne, placing the bag with the item in it underneath the cushioning before he headed to the living area. "I want to have a ball!" He exclaimed happily to the two.  
"A ball?" Asked Mao Mao. "How are we going to throw a ball?"  
Snugglemagne began explaining his plan to the two, they understood, but the Sherrif still asked. "Why do you want to throw a ball?"  
"Because it would be enjoyable!" He tried to explain. "There'll be dancing, music, enjoyment! We may even be able to continue that dance from the other week, Sherrif." He smiled.  
"No, no, I understand why, but why a ball specifically, wouldn't it be better to just go full on disco? Considering your plan has on most of the components, a stereo/DJ set, sweet snacks, the only thing needed is a disco ball and a punch bowl, and I think the citizens would rather attend a disco than a ball, no offence."  
"Hmm.." Though Snugglemagne. "Perhaps you're right! That would be a better idea!" He smiled, though his plan with the item may have been changed, he still thought of a way to give it to the Sherrif during this celebration, and besides, he prefered rock to ballroom music any day.  
"Then, Sherrif, Deputy, will you assist me in planning this disco?!" He Smiled widely. The two nodded eagerly, it seemed like they deemed this would be the best thing that would take their minds off of Badgerclops too. It was decided, the three would plan and host a castle disco.


	13. Party

And so, with much planning and preperation, the night of the party came around, there was a DJ stand, which would be manned by Adorabat, a disco ball hanging from the middle of the ball room, a snack table which had a bowl of, heavily spiked, punch and a collection of junk foods. The dance floor was layered over with a collection of disco mats. Snugglemagne smiled widely, he was wearing one of his few suits, it had a black jacket, which he kept open, a pink shirt with an undone collar to allow some of his chest to show. There was a pink rose snuck into his top pocket. He was wearing dress pants which matched the jacket's colouring, and a pair of white shoes. It was rare for him to wear shoes as well, as it was for Mao Mao. The sherrif walked in, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt, which he had positioned just above his elbows. He wore the same outfit that he had worn on the day he met up with Badgerclops and Adorabat again. This worried Snugglemagne slightly. "Are you sure that you'd want to wear that outfit?" He asked, worried that it may bring back memories of the event. Mao Mao nodded. "I actually quite like it." He replied with a smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He insisted. Snugglemagne nodded and hugged him. "It really does suit you." He smiled. "Makes you look a lot more gentlemanly than your armour does."  
Mao agreed, He nodded. "So, when're the guests going to start to arrive?" He asked, looking at the King. "After all, we do need guests for a party."  
"Indeed, they should be arriving in a few minutes, well, if they got the invitation that is. Now, we just need-"  
Adorabat flew in. "I'm here! Sorry for being late, I had a little trouble getting on my outfit!" The small bat was wearing a lilac skirt and a white top, she had a hat of some kind positioned on her head, covering one of her large ears. "You look beautiful, Adorabat." Mao Mao smiled. He was acting a lot more fatherly to Adorabat, and made a point to do so, he wanted to be there for her. Though they were both still recovering from the dissappearance of their friend, The Sherrif could tell that she was scarred, He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to leave too, that he would be there for her at all cost.  
"Thank you, Mao Mao!" Adorabat replied happily, smiling. "I'll go wait at my DJ booth! This is going to be so FUN!" She exclaimed, twirling in the air happily before she flew off towards the equipment.

Around ten minutes later, guests started to appear. The number steadily increased until pretty much the entire room was filled with the citizens. Snugglemagne stood on a stage at the front, luckily he couldn't see the gremlin-like face of Pinky, who had been banned purpousefully. The lion cleared his throat. "Attention, Sweetypies!" He called out through a microphone. "Welcome to the Castle's disco! I, along with Sherrif Mao Mao, and his Deputy, Adorabat, will all be your hosts! Please go to either myself of the Sherrif for any inquiries, and to Adorabat for any musical requests or complaints, and most importantly, enjoy yourselves fully!" He threw his arms in the air in a grand gesture. Suddenly, the lights went off, and the floor's disco pads went on, illuminating the room. The disco ball glimmered and began spinning, shining around over the crowd. Music burst into life from the DJ booth, filling the air with pop-rock and club music.

It wasn't long before dancing and chatter filled the crowd, they began mingling and enjoying themselves. This made the King beam happily. He looked around the crowd until he saw Mao Mao, the lights from the disco floor gave off the perfect glow against his outfit, contrasting the dark colours with a magnificent and flourecent light. It showed off his hidden face perfectly, half of him leaning against the wall, the other half towards the crowd. This made the lion's heart skip a beat. He gathered himself up before going over to the cat. "The party has certainly kicked off, hm?"  
"Yep." He smiled. "Though I'm not much of a partygoer usually, this is nice."  
"Really?" Asked Snugglemagne excitedly. "Did I succeed then? Am I a successful host?"  
"You were in the first place." He chuckled and leaned closer to him. "Thank you, by the way."  
"Whatever for?"  
"For helping me through the Badgerclops stuff, though I do still miss him, you've been nothing but comforting, so thank you, you even set up this party to help get my mind off it."  
Snugglemagne smiled, if the lights had been clearer you might have seen a small blush on him. Though he had two motives to the party, one of them was indeed what Mao Mao had said. "There's no need to thank me, after all, your loving me back is gratitude of high enough magnitude already!"

This made Mao Mao smile. Snugglemagne's ears perked as one of his favourite songs came on, a rather clubby piece, but that was fine. "Ooh! I love this song." He smiled widely. "Mao Mao, let's dance!"  
"I'm not much of a da-WOAH!"  
The sherrif was pulled into the crowd with Snugglemagne, who began dancing to the music lightly, looking at Mao Mao with a smile. The sherrif gave a playful sigh and slow shake of the head before joining in with His magesty.

Slowly, the night came to a close near midnight, everyone was calming down and Snugglemagne came to the perfect opportunity to give Mao Mao the gift he had achieved. "Sherrif!" Snugglemagne called. "Come to the stage with me!" He beckoned him over, to which he followed close behind him. The two stepped onto the stage. "Adorabat!" Snugglemagne called to the little bat. "Could you turn the music down a smidgen, and put a pair of spotlights by me and Mao Mao?" He asked the DJ, to which she complied reluctantly after some pleading.  
All eyes turned to the two on stage. "Mao Mao." Snugglemagne turned the cat to face him. "I've been thinking about this a lot, these past few weeks have been.. a dream come true, they've been what I've been wanting to have with you since you came to this valley of ours.." the King slowly lowered himself to the Sherrif. "I want everything to be like this every day, to have this amount of enjoyment with you every day, to be with you everyday.." The king slowly extended one of his knees. "Because, I love you, Mao Mao, so.." He produced a small box, opening it to reveal a silver ring, with a collection of onyx, garnet and amethyst gems encrusted on the surface. "..Would you do me the honour, to spend the rest of our lives together, and become my King?"


	14. Propose

There was a long silence as Mao Mao took in what the King was saying. His eyes widened while he got down on one knee, and they began watering when he pulled out the box. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to all of these last few weeks, and, he did enjoy it. More than most things in his life, after he and Snugglemagne got together, he was never bored. While he was depressed, his love had been there to comfort him, they worked together to help Adorabat and to take care of everything, cooking, cleaning and every other kind of chore. Though he doesn't look it, the King was actually rather sweet and loving, he acted goofy at times and was definitely not a boring person. As the images of the last while glossed across the Sherrif's brain, he began to want more of it, to have it like that forever. He desperately wanted it.

While Mao Mao was taking this all in, the crowd stared expectantly, Adorabat was stunned and completely still, she had no idea that the two were even dating, despite it being painfully obvious. Now the King was proposing?! This all came as a shock to her, was she getting a second dad? Would the King be moving in with them? Or would they be moving into the castle? Would nobody be moving? Will Mao Mao be a king? These questions filled her mind.

Mao Mao took a breath. He nodded. "Yes! Yes, I will." Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks. Snugglemagne's eyes lit up in happiness as the Sherrif accepted the offer. He stood up and embraced the smaller cat happily, giving off a small laugh as he lifted him up, holding him in his arms. He kissed him lovingly before sliding the ring onto his finger. "I love you, my Sherrif." He smiled wider. "My protector and saviour."  
"I love you too, my King." He smiled widely. "My gracious and loyal monarch."

There was a crowd-wide cheer as the two stood there happily, the King who used to be portrayed as selfish and annoying, now kinder and a lot more appreciative of his royal lifestyle and those close to him, holding Mao Mao, the one and only Sherrif of Pure Heart Valley, close in his arms. The sherrif which was, only a short while ago, disliked by everyone. He went through depression, loss, helplessness, and came out a better person. He still tries his utmost hardest to be a legendary hero, but he doesn't want to sacrifice people, experiences, love, along the way. He wanted to be happy, and in doing so made Snugglemagne happy. The two were being cheered by the entire crowd. Adorabat flew over. "You two are getting married?!" She asked suprisedly, her face in a wide grin. "Does that mean there will be TWO kings? Do I now get TWO dads?"  
Both of these questions were met with akward silence. "We shall.. sort out those matters later." Replied Snugglemagne. "Let us just enjoy the rest of this party." He smiled  
"Oh, Okay!" Yelled Adorabat happily. She flew back off towards the DJ booth, starting the music back up again. "Care to dance?" Asked Snugglemagne, smiling.  
"I'd love to." Mao Mao replied, kissing the lion's head before he was put down. The two headed over to the dance floor, and began dancing close to eachother for the rest of the night.

Soon, the party came to an end, the guests began leaving, thanking Snugglemagne for the night and congratulating him on the engagement. The hall was soon empty, save for Mao Mao, Snugglemagne and Adorabat. The three began to clear up the party, which wasn't very hard, but it was still a slight challenge. The hall was clear after a while, and the three returned to the main part of the castle, Adorabat went off to turn into bed, but Mao Mao and Snugglemagne stayed up a while longer.

"I guess we're engaged now." Mao Mao smiled, laying back on the bed that he and Snugglemagne shared. He was purely overjoyed with their engsgement, he couldn't wait to marry him, King Snugglemagne, the love of his life. Snugglemagne smiled widely. "Indeed we are. We still have many things to discuss about it." He replied.  
"That can wait until morning." Mao Mao said, sitting up so that he could face the lion. He leaned his head down to kiss Snugglemagne's forehead. "For now, let's just make the most of this." Mao Mao added. "After all, I have you all to myself for a while." The cat stroked the lion's face, earning a small purring sound from him.  
"You're so amazing, Mao Mao."   
"Really? How'ssat?" He stroked his face still.  
"Well, you're able to do such amazing things! Slaying monsters, fighting pirates and villains, and yet, you're still so.. loving. How do you do it?"  
Mao Mao thought for a second. "Well, I suppose it's because you taught it to me. The moment you confessed, I knew that I felt the same, deep in my heart, I knew I wanted you more than anyone else, and so, we started dating, I began to be able to open up and to be myself around you, I loved being with you and wanted to show it as much as possible."  
The king smiled widely. "Well, I suppose you taught me that as well, my love. I began to be less selfish, and kinder towards you, and other people. I began to show my love, and it was amazing." He smiled more, leaning up to give Mao Mao a kiss on the cheek. "All thanks to you bursting into my life on an aerocycle that broke the Pure heart Ruby."  
"You knew?!" Exclaimed Mao  
"Of course I did! I saw you do it." He giggled before letting out a small yawn. "Do you feel tired enough to sleep, my love?"  
Mao Mao giggled and nodded. "If it means snuggling up with you, absolutely."  
The two embraced eachother close, covering the little huddle with the blanket. They both closed their eyed and soon drifted off.

Meanwhile, a group of figures wander the wasteland, terrified. They were backed up by a monster who roamed the desert. They hit a large boulder, they thought that this would be the end, until a figure jumped off from the boulder, and blasted the monster into smitherenes. This new figure was large and plump, with an eye patch and bionic arm. It was Badgerclops. "Hey, you guys okay?"  
The other five figures were now in the light, Guard1, Guard2, Ronald, Brett the chef and lastly, Quinton.  
"We're fine." Replied Guard2 "Thank you."  
"No problem, what are you guys doing out here?"  
"We left." Quinton replied. "The king forced us out by not paying us enough for a living wage."  
"Oh, I see, a strike! I think we'll get on just fine." Badgerclops smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that was the end of this book! If you want more, be reasy for a new book, with the title 'Two Hearts', and will be an AU, if you liked this book, you'll like the next. Well, see you then -Cooki


End file.
